


[主明]无爱者

by crowwwwww



Category: Persona 5, 女神异闻录5
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:15:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26154805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowwwwww/pseuds/crowwwwww
Summary: 存档。loveless趴。具体请吃wb@Mtwo-今天主明結婚了嗎 @噜噜啦哩啪 两位劳斯的粮，真的好香。
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, 主明
Kudos: 3





	[主明]无爱者

成人的世界非常恶心。这是明智从出生记事起就知道的铁则。  
皮肤的触碰也好，汗水的滑腻感也好，体温也好，都恶心的让人发抖。  
在这个出生时就带着特殊的猫耳朵和尾巴，成人（性.行.为）后才会脱落的世界里，明智吾郎16岁就失掉了。  
通常社会将还有着耳朵尾巴的人视为少年，也不乏有一些在高三时就脱落的人。  
明智划了划手机粗略扫过今日的新闻，因为是早高峰，车厢拥挤的有些过分。他在涉谷换乘，和身边同样穿着校服的学生一起下了车。  
他习惯性用余光扫一眼，注意到对方头上黑色的微微抖动着的猫耳。  
是个戴着眼镜的学生，身上有很淡的咖啡香味，看起来随时会混入人群消失不见。  
事实上他们很快在地铁口分开，那股香气也消失干净。

他头顶的耳朵是假的，伪装的。碍于高中生名侦探明智吾郎的声明，他没有任何合理的理由摘下耳朵让人知道这就事。已经有交往对象这件事更是扯淡。  
明智又见到了那个黑发的少年，这次是在涉谷地铁站的饮品店，他拿着一杯饮料一口气喝完，脸上的表情皱得像喝了一杯过期泔水，耳朵用力耷拉着，包里还带着一只奶牛猫。  
又是周一碰见他在等地铁，眼睛藏在反光的镜片后面，看起来还在泛困，喜欢耷拉肩膀像个不良少年。  
明智漫无目的的猜想他是不是家里开咖啡店，身上总是带着手磨咖啡豆的味道。  
他穿着秀尽学院的校服，秀尽前一阵子刚刚除了老师霸凌学生的丑闻。  
在明智回过神来的时候，他已经发散思维想着那个家伙事情。

“来栖晓。”  
对方伸出了手，掌心干燥温暖。明智隔着手套也能感受到那样的温度，他听见自己报上名字。  
“明智吾郎。”

“看来我猜对了呢，你果然是住在咖啡店啊。”  
来栖晓用熟练的手法磨碎咖啡豆冲泡，溢出的香气带着苦味。  
加打发奶油，加糖，然后变成甜味的饮品。  
“如果人也想咖啡一样的话……”他没头没脑的说，“加上调味料就可以变甜了吧？”  
来栖晓看了他一眼：“并不是，不加糖的咖啡也有特殊的香味，也会有人喜欢。”  
明智露出熟练的微笑：“说的也是。”  
会有人喜欢没有甜味的黑咖啡吗？喝一口连舌根都苦的发麻。  
但来栖晓用灰色的眼定定看着他，明智又不说话了。

从他记事开始，母亲做的就是最不齿的工作。家里时常来不同的人，在他眼里面目模糊，像晚上窗外晃动的影子，他母亲就会露出无奈又苦涩的微笑，摸摸明智的头让他出去玩。  
到上小学的时候，他母亲已经生了病，经常记忆模糊，甚至会认不出来明智吾郎，拿着他小时候的玩具一遍遍念他的名字。最初明智会拉住她，后来母亲躺在榻榻米上，他坐在旁边写作业。

这些事是腐烂在他躯壳里的污垢，黑色的养料里孵化出刻在手腕上的名字。  
「LOVELESS」（无爱者）  
他生理上的父亲为此高兴，他需要这样的献祭人，可这个献祭者没有一个属于他的战斗机。  
不能爱上任何人的话，怎么可能缔结特殊的关系。  
獅童让他尝试了各种办法，和别人同吃同住，肢体接触，性关系。  
最终那些人在他眼里也变成了面目模糊的影子，他分裂成两半，一半是温柔的侦探，一半是暴躁肮脏的本性。

“这个时间应该人很少了，要去洗澡吗？”来栖晓在他耳边提议。  
澡堂距离卢布朗不过一百米，人已经林林总总走光，里面只有孤独的水声。  
他脱掉衣服，摘掉了头上仿真的耳朵。  
“明智已经是成年人这种事，不能说出去吧。”  
来栖晓的耳朵被水打湿，耷拉在柔软的卷发两侧。他像黑色的猫，摘掉眼镜后的视线也是清澈灵活的。  
和别人坦诚相对这种事很少见，明智也因此看见了来栖晓身上的印记。  
「BELOVED」  
他愣住了一会儿，直到来栖晓用毛巾擦拭身体，水从那个印记上滑过。  
“你是……”  
“你说这个？”来栖晓反应过来，摸了摸胸口的小字，“有一天好像突然就有了，像是纹身，我也没有太注意。”  
明智回答：“是这样啊，BELOBED（被爱者）很合适你呢。”  
“是吗，我没觉得很特别。”  
“说起来，掉耳朵是什么感觉？”来栖晓停顿了一会儿，好奇的看着他。  
“要不要试试看？我帮你。”他笑着说。  
来栖晓微微睁大了眼睛，看起来不知所措，片刻镇定下来：“是开玩笑的吗？”  
明智笑出了声，回音在宽阔又空荡的房间内响着：“当然了。”  
“确实被吓到了。”  
他们离开把身体泡暖的热水，明智握住了刻着印记的手腕。事实上来栖晓也没有注意到那里的字，那太小又太不引人注意了，戴上手套就可以遮掩。

“床有点小，但是一起睡还是没问题的。”  
被所有人关心着和爱着的你。  
用货箱堆起来的床板上加了一层被褥，很硬但也是柔软的，被子有晒过的干净味道。  
“明智会留宿，我很意外。”  
“偶尔也想试试看住在朋友家是什么感觉，不行吗？”  
“当然可以，我随时都欢迎。”来栖晓坚定地重复。  
明明老板看到明智的时候眉毛都皱在一起。啊，是“大人”的直觉吧。  
仿真的耳朵并没有灵活性，不像真正的那样柔软，会抖动，薄薄的绒毛贴着头发。  
和不会爱上任何人的我。  
他抚摸来栖晓的耳朵，把黑发一起揉乱，两个人不知道什么时候挤在一隅。  
“呼……很舒服。明智，很熟练。”  
来栖晓抱住他，脑袋贴在胸口，看起来一点防备也没有。明明未成年也不应该让“成人”留宿。  
明智难以分辨自己脸上的表情。  
“困了就睡觉吧？”


End file.
